iForth Anniversary
by mihaelak22
Summary: Sam and Freddie celebrate their anniversary. It's romantic and cute and life changing


**AU: I am really excited for this. It is my first ever songfic and also I want to dedicate this to Anna aka Unlimited7loved for making these amazing videos and being so nice with me. Just to make it clear in my stroy I usually let Sam and Freddie live together in NY and in this one I added their friends too :D hope you like it.**

* * *

**Sam's point of view**

"C'mon Sam…Why are you such a child sometimes?" Carly said dragging me out of the apartment.

"But what about them…I will stay here and wait for Freddie!" I said nodding to our friends from NY, Jane, Mike, Leslie and John.

"C'mon Sam, I'll give fried chicken." Carly said with half smile.

She knew me very well. She always knew that if someone wants to bribe me he has to offer me fried chicken and I'm done.

"Let's not waste anymore time then! Give me the chicken and you can drag me to any place you want." I told her. Our NY friends just laughed.

Carly took my hand and we got out of her place. "Now I want you to go to the fire escape" she said.

"Carls what's going on?"

"You're not having your chicken unless you go there!"

"Promise me a whole bucket of chicken legs!"

"You got it now go!" she said as she pushed me forward and got back inside.

I did as I was told. I started walking to the fire escape and the scene of me eating those chicken legs was replaying in my head over and over again. But as I reached the escape the chicken immediately left my mind.

"Hello gorgeous!" Freddie said standing in the middle of a heart shape made out of rose petals. He was wearing white shirt with sign 'yes' on it and black jeans that made him really hot and sexy.

The whole place was lit up in candles. It was magical.

"What's this about?" I asked. The smile refused to get away from my face.

"It's our forth anniversary today. This is my present for you. It's nothing special but I …"

"I love it" I interrupted him. He smiled softly and reached for my hand to help me go through the window. What a gentleman!

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked once I was standing next to him in the middle of the heart shape. I nodded still smiling. He pulled out a small remote from his back pocket and pushed the play button.

'_Did I tell you I knew your name?'_

"Oh my god!" I laughed "I thought that song is impossible to find these days. It is so old."

'_But it seems that I've lost it. Did I tell you it's my own game?'_

"I never deleted it from my player" he said and leaned down to kiss me.

'_I don't know if I'm gonna change. Wasting time and another day. I keep running away…'_

"Look up! It's beautiful don't you think?"

I looked up and he let go of my hands. When I looked back down he was standing there on one knee with a ring in his hand.

'_Even from the good things. I keep running away even from the good things'_

"Baby what…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was shocked.

"Baby will you marry me? Nothing will ever make me happier than that." He looked into my eyes. I was speechless. I was petrified. I couldn't move. My stomach was turning around.

'_Did I tell you it's not that bad sitting over here dreaming? Did I tell you I'm right on track?'_

"You can read the sign of my shirt. It will help" he laughed.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course honey. YES!" we both smiled.

He got up and put the ring on my finger. I kissed him and throw my hands around his neck. I couldn't believe I was gonna be Mrs. Benson.

'_I don't know if I'm gonna change. Wasting time and another day. I keep running away even from the good things.'_

"Now my present will be nothing compared to this" I laughed through the tears of happiness that was coming down my face.

"Don't worry about it. You just gave me the best present I could ever have."

"That's why Carly dragged me out of the apartment."

"Yeah she was my partner in crime. You wanna go tell the others because I wanna the whole world to know." He said.

"How would the whole world know babe?" I asked. He just smiled and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I LOVE SAM PUCKETT. I ASKED HER TO MARRY ME AND SHE SAID YES. I AM THE LUCKIEST NERD EVER!"

'_I keep running away even from the good things.'_

"Freddie what are you doing?" I laughed.

"Good for you man" we heard someone shouting back.

"Let's go tell them!" he said and grabbed my hand as we went inside.

We shared a quick look in front of Shay's door.

"She said yes" Freddie said as we walked in. Everyone rose to their feet, hugging us and congratulating us.

"I bet you don't want your fried chicken now." Carly said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah I do" I said "You promised me chicken legs and I want them"

Carly just laughed. "Oh, Sam! You're never gonna change"

She hugged me and everyone joined for a group hug. Spencer, Mike, Carly, Jane, Leslie, John, Freddie and me. We shared one big big big group hug.

**THE END**

* * *

**AU:Leave me review to tell me what do you think because there is another sonfic comming in!**

**mihaelak22**


End file.
